The present application relates generally to methods and devices for positioning a rod, and more particularly to devices and methods for receiving the vertebral rod at a variety of orientations and connecting the rod to a vertebral member.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve.
Vertebral rods may be implanted to support and position the vertebral members in one or more of these regions. The rods extend along a section of the spine and may include a curved configuration to conform to the curvature of the spine. Often times two or more rods are connected together and work in combination to support and position the vertebral member.
Attachment mechanisms are used to attach the rods to the vertebral members. The attachment mechanisms attach to a vertebral member, and also attach to the rod. The attachment mechanisms are usually attached to the vertebral members at points where the rods are to be located. This facilitates attachment between the rod and the mechanism. The attachment mechanisms should securely connect with the rods and provide a strong anchor for maintaining the rod position.